


The Dark Clouds Passed Me By

by whetherwoman



Series: Sex Bloopers [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bodily Functions, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Prompt from olivebranchesandredwine, hope this (somehow) helps your day get a little better. ❤️





	The Dark Clouds Passed Me By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine (DocOlive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocOlive/gifts).



“Okay,” Patrick says. 

“Oh my god,” David says. His arm is over his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“I mean, I thought I could just keep going. Let it go. So to speak.”

“Oh my god,” David says, in an entirely different tone of voice. 

“It’s just, you know,” Patrick says. “The smell.”

“I know,” David says. “Oh, I know.”

“I think I’ll go open a window, actually.”

“Maybe jump out it while you’re there. Or no, actually, I think I should probably be the one to do that.”

“No,” Patrick says, climbing back into bed. “Don’t do that.” He wraps his arms around David and kisses his ear.

“You sure you want to be next to me right now?” David says, but he can’t hide his pleased smile, or how his body responds to Patrick’s closeness. 

“Well, we were kind of in the middle of something,” Patrick says, low. He bites David’s ear. 

“What I don’t understand,” David says, somewhat breathlessly, “is why this is only a problem for me. We both had those burritos last night.”

“Um.” Patrick pulls back, a funny look on his face. “It might… not… be just you?”

“Oh my god,” David says. Then, “Oh my _god_.”

“I’m sorry!” Patrick says, half-laughing as David rushes to the window. “At least we’re in this together?”

“In sickness and in health, mister. And this is definitely sickness, oh my god.” He walks back over to the bed and frowns down at Patrick. “Okay. We are going to get dressed, and we are going to go for a romantic walk in the nice open air, and maybe, if you’re lucky, we will someday have sex again.”

“Oh, I’m lucky.” Patrick stands up and takes David in his arms. “I’m very, very lucky.”

“Mm, I lo—okay, ew, ew, dressed now, outside, ew ew ew!”


End file.
